


【VIXX90】鄭澤運的生物學論文-下 (R18)

by N_J2111025



Category: Fandoms:Fandoms:Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】鄭澤運的生物學論文-下 (R18)

「…等…等一下!」在對方差一毫米就要貼上自己的嘴唇時鄭澤運連忙捉住對方掛在他脖頸上的手拉開:「先…先生您不是……已經結婚了?」

「……你不是都看見了嘛，我和我丈夫的視頻也...錄了很多。」那人眨了眨眼微微歪著頭回答，看鄭澤運沒有說話就又湊上前想吻上對方的唇:「你喜歡我吧。」

他卻沒想到那個一直偷看著他的大學生會抬手擋住他送上的唇，甚至一臉嚴肅的義正嚴詞:「您...的傷，是他打的?」

「......嗯。」他眨了眨眼像是不曉得為何對方要突然這麼問，想了想確實是事實只能點頭承認。

「報警吧。」鄭澤運按住對方的肩膀，沒想到自己能有一天當面和對方說出心底話，他希望對方報警、甚至希望他離開那個有暴力傾向的丈夫。

「......不行的。」鄭澤運微微低頭看著對方遲疑了一下，最後卻眨了眨眼搖搖頭回應他，這反而讓鄭澤運有些急了起來，雖說他行為有些變態，但到底還是個純潔的大學生，替對方抱不平的晃了晃他的肩膀:「為什麼?他威脅你?還是怎麼了?」

「不是的。」輕輕撥開鄭澤運的手，那人垂下眼、纖長的睫毛一搧一搧的像是斷翅搖搖欲墜的蝴蝶，男人沉默著思考著鄭澤運的問題，最後能想到的只有一個答案，於是他抬頭給了對方一個幾乎讓人無法理解的回答:「因為我愛他。」

此話一出果不其然收到鄭澤運不可置性的眼神，其實就連他自己也無法理解，想著想著他又搖了搖頭否定了自己一直以來自我欺騙的話，自我厭惡的可憐著:「不…是因為他是唯一說喜歡我的人、只有他願意跟我這樣的人結婚。」

「為什麼……」看著眼前的人鄭澤運果然還是不能理解，在他看來對方就光是憑外貌應該就不泛有男男女女的追求者，又怎麼會要因為沒有人喜歡而這樣委屈著自己，而當他這麼疑惑著的時間，那人慢慢退了一步轉過身。

抬手輕輕一拉身上扯下寬鬆的居家褲落在腳踝處，身上寬鬆的針織衣正好遮到大腿根部，鄭澤運不經倒吸了口氣，因為他低頭仔細看了下發現漂亮男人是連底褲也一起脫了，或許是鄭澤運動靜有些大，那人轉過身來露出一個好笑的表情，心底覺得鄭澤運這反應是可愛極了。

他走了幾步坐到鄭澤運家的沙發上，雙腳收起縮到軟墊上抱著膝蓋微微歪著頭把下巴擱在膝蓋上問到:「沒人喜歡我很奇怪嗎?」

「先生應該…很受歡迎才是。」不曉得該把視線放在哪哩，明明是在自己家中鄭澤運卻如此不自在。

「我這種人……怎麼可能。」漂亮男人面無表情的搖搖頭，鄭澤運看著他放鬆身體靠到身後的沙發上，接著那人竟是在他面前緩緩拉開自己的膝蓋，鄭澤運吸了口氣瞬間撇過頭甚至抬手擋住眼睛，那人卻把腿拉得更開了些赤裸著下身，對鄭澤運說道:「轉過來，看了就知道了，我又不會吃了你。」

鄭澤運也不曉得自己是不是被下了魔咒，又或者他本就有那份色心，畢竟眼前是自己一直意淫著的對象，這樣的人在自己面前拉開大腿，是男人多少都有些受不了，有些猶豫的轉過頭稍稍拿開遮擋的眼，那人大張著雙腿軟軟的靠在沙發上，微微捲曲有些長的黑髮貼在臉頰，那弧度顯得他整個人更加柔軟，他靜靜的拉高寬大的毛衣、露出下身那和常人不同畸形的性器官淡淡的開口:「很奇怪……對吧?」

鄭澤運瞪大雙眼，一時間沒有回答對方的話，在那還沒充血的男性器官下陰囊下方竟生著女性才有的穴口，雙性人、胎兒畸形的一種，鄭澤運在書上看過卻第一次看見真人，看著他的反應那人像是早有預料，自顧自的仰頭靠著沙發盯著天花板自言自語:「很噁心吧...不是男人也不是女孩、沒有人喜歡我……女孩子不接受我男人也嫌棄我，只有他看了我的身體還願意跟我在一起、跟我做愛，他說我很好的，說我得身體很棒，但是為什麼……我不想惹他生氣…好疼。」

鄭澤運看他說著說著低下頭慢慢的整個人縮成一團，一抽一抽的怕是難過哭了，鄭澤運這打娘胎出來沒談過戀愛安慰過別人的品種一時之間不曉得該如何是好，慌張的的湊上前去左看右看的也不知從何下手，只能笨拙的拍拍對方的肩膀:「先生您很漂亮的…我也…我也很喜歡您。」

這時那他以為在哭的人卻突然抬起頭來，眼底居然沒有一絲水氣，他失神的捧住鄭澤運的臉抬頭湊上去就是一吻，鄭澤運一時沒反應過來瞪大眼睛甚至忘記閃躲，全身像是被施了石化咒動也不動，除了瘋狂跳動的心臟，那人輕吻過他的唇很快就退開，摸著鄭澤運的臉、用著幾乎像是在問今天會不會下雨的語氣說道。

「那要做嗎?」

鄭澤運完全不記得當下他到底有沒有做思考這個動作，只是呆呆的看著眼前的人，好像就那麼莫名其妙的點了頭。

鄭澤運坐在沙發上、而那個漂亮男人就跨坐在他身上抱著他的頭低頭跟自己擁吻，要在前一小時他完全無法想像那個自己一直偷拍的隔壁人妻會坐在自己腿上扭腰喘氣。

「先生……」

「我叫學沇……車學沇。」

打斷了他的話這個叫車學沇的漂亮男人彎下腰用鼻尖蹭著他的臉頰，微微吐著的氣息弄得他有些癢，鄭澤運吞了吞口手不由自主的抬手握住那瘦的有些不像樣的腰肢:「車…先生。」

「叫我學沇，叫我的名字澤運。」車學沇搖搖頭親了下鄭澤運的臉頰，聲音很輕再鄭澤運聽來有些軟綿綿。

「為…為什麼知道我的名字?」鄭澤運一愣有點驚訝，但對方像是覺得他蠢一般指了指他的電腦、鄭澤運這才想到他的論文上面就寫著自己的全名，在他分神時車學沇扳過他的頭讓他直視著自己歪了歪頭:「叫我的名字好不好?」

「……學沇。」不曉得為什麼，鄭澤運覺得車學沇似乎在拜託他，他好像很想很想要有人能喊他的名字，忍不住的就按照對方的話做了，而車學沇聽了居然勾起嘴角欣慰的笑了。

※

身上的人摟著他的脖子毫無顧忌的獻上紅潤的嘴唇，吻著吻著鄭澤運卻感到一股鐵鏽味染上舌尖，抬手一蹭發覺是車學沇嘴角的傷似乎又裂開，對方發現他的動作退開來，像是無所謂似的用袖口蹭了蹭嘴角擦乾血跡後又抬起頭看他。

車學沇雙手擱在他肩膀上空蕩蕩的下身緊貼著自己，隔著鄭澤運身上那層棉質的長褲磨蹭，性暗示已經如此明顯，但沒料到鄭澤運雖然學術研究廣泛，但實戰上是個大齡處男，這輩子除了撸管還沒幹過其它，所以他只是僵著身子不曉得下一步該怎麼做，而很快車學沇似乎也發現了他的窘境。

「你不會嗎?」停下動作車學沇微微低下頭，看著鄭澤運尷尬的點了點頭後嘆了口氣，放開手往後退了下坐到沙發上岔開腿:「想怎麼做都行，摸摸我。」

吞了吞口水鄭澤運還沒能放開膽，小心意義的跪坐在對方腿間，瞄著對方的下體，半挺立的性器貼在下腹，充血的肉穴一開一闔的收縮已經有些濕潤，面對如此刺激的畫面鄭澤運脹紅了兩卻還是不知道從何下手，車學沇見狀無奈的自己拉高衣服拖下扔到一旁後往下方摸去，忽略了前端挺立的男性器官直接來到下方的雌穴，在穴口磨蹭了兩下伸入兩只扳開嫣紅色的肉唇:「先擴張一下。」

車學沇說著自顧自的按著自己的穴口，動作很是熟練，放蕩的動作反而讓鄭澤運不知所措，但抬起頭那人卻只像是機械式的執行著，撇除臉頰微微爬上的紅暈，完全不像是個在性愛中人的表情，低頭鄭澤運看見對方貼在小腹上的性器微微的顫抖流出白液，雖然他交配實戰經驗為零，但自己打飛機的經驗到還是有不少的，吞了吞口水伸手就握住車學沇身前的男性器官，照著自己自慰時舒服的方式幫對方套弄起來。

「嗯……」鄭澤運的動作讓車學沇有些意外，停下了動作抽出放在陰穴裡的手指雙手撐在沙發上，微微喘著氣，可能因為鄭澤運和右手作伴很長一段時間技術還算不錯，過沒多久車學沇抓住他的手在鄭澤運疑惑的抬起頭時，抬腰用下方的雌穴蹭了蹭對方的手說道:「下面也要。」

車學沇雖然表情變化不大但明顯身體漸漸有了感覺，體溫身高導致整個人都泛著一層紅潤的氣息，他把自己的腿拉得更開一些，露出方才自己稍微擴張過已經泛著淫水的肉穴催促著身前的人，鄭澤運點點頭一手扶著對方大腿根部一手下滑按壓著嫣紅的肉唇。

指尖果不其然感到一陣溫熱的濕意，按照著車學沇方才自己擴張的動作，鄭澤運小心翼翼的在穴口按壓了幾下便插入兩根手指，鄭澤運的手指骨節修長，一插入時便感到小穴一陣緊縮，對方體內深處又是流出一股溫熱的液體打在他指尖，本來就濕滑的肉穴更加溫軟，鄭澤運放了膽勾了勾手指按壓著肉穴內部。

他本來就是個善於觀察的人，雖然車學沇一直坦然的幾乎沒有太大的反應，但在擦過某個地方時明顯會抖了下，大腿緊繃肉穴裡也會縮緊，鄭澤運想著或許這是對方的敏感帶便試探性的特別去刺激那個地方，果不其然那個一直淡然的人防線漸漸崩塌，車學沇像是腰軟了般一顫一顫整個往後靠到發發扶手上，嘴裡吐著細碎呻吟:「嗚……嗚嗯。」

當鄭澤運開始模仿性交的動作抽插手指，那人就一抽一抽的吸著氣像是條擱淺的人魚，但沒等鄭澤運弄太久，突然車學沇撐起身拉開他的手，在鄭澤運疑惑的瞬間直接伸手拉下他的褲頭連同底褲，釋放出裡頭早硬挺的陰莖。

「好大……」有些失神的看著對方脹的發紅的陰莖，車學沇用手揉了揉腫脹的龜頭，不過幾下就抖著流出前列腺液，於是他張開腿被疼愛過一番的雌穴泛著水光暴露在對方眼下，微微喘著氣拉了拉鄭澤運:「進來。」

鄭澤運扶著對方大腿根慢慢靠近，粗壯的性器底在雌穴口輕輕磨蹭，心底還是有些猶豫的抬頭看向車學沇，直到對方不耐煩的用雙腿環住他的腰輕輕一勾把他往前按，性器前端滑入那濕熱的巢穴，身為處男的鄭澤運差一些就沒直接射出來，何況身下的人還發出輕輕的咽嗚聲。

「嗚嗯……啊。」雖然身為雙性人但車學沇的女性器官並沒有那麼完整，似乎比一般女性還要小上些，因此鄭澤運一進入便感到穴口緊緊的將自己勒住，車學沇吐了幾口氣放鬆身體，他性經驗豐富這對他來說並不困難，稍稍過了下便又拉著鄭澤運讓他插進自己的身體。

鄭澤運似乎因為怕他疼而小心翼翼的挺進，車學沇對這久久沒有嚐過的溫柔性愛卻是心裡有股酸酸的感覺，應該說這才是做愛真正該有的樣子，細心的疼愛、相互的愛撫、雙方身體和心靈上都能達到滿足。

想著想著，車學沇忍不住抓住鄭澤運的衣領，扭著身子坐直身體，一施力翻身就著鄭澤運插入到一半的姿勢跨坐到對方身上，捧著對方的臉吻了上去，一邊往下坐把整根陰莖吞到體內:「嗚…嗚嗯!」

狹窄的雌穴一下子被頂到底反射性的緊縮了下，粗長的陰莖頂到宮頸口讓車學沇從下腹延伸一股酸麻，幾乎腿軟的無力，喘了好幾口氣才扶著鄭澤運的肩膀一上一下的擺動起臀部，用濕潤的肉穴吞吐著身體裡的性器。

「哈啊…哈嗯……嗚…嗚嗯。」口中吐著細碎的呻吟，車學沇眼眶裡泛著生理刺激下的淚水，鄭澤運明知道那是生理反應但還是忍不住有些心疼的抬手抹去對方眼角的淚珠，一手扶著對方的大腿隨著車學沇的動作挺腰，溫軟的雌穴深處分泌著淫液，濕滑的和他的體液在肉穴裡翻攪，隨著抽插的動作被帶出體外。

「學沇XI……」快感越來越大，鄭澤運畢竟沒多少經驗，能忍住沒在一進去就射已經很了不起，插了沒多少時間鄭澤運只感到下腹緊繃，腦袋有些茫似乎渾身的感官都集中到身下的陰莖，據他多年打飛機的經驗判斷自己可能快射了。

而車學沇也是一下就看出鄭澤運的狀況，即便對方正插在他的陰道，也沒有讓人退出去，反而低頭摟住鄭澤運的脖子讓對方抬頭，湊上去吻著鄭澤運一邊擺動著腰肢一邊開口:「你…可以…射進來澤運。」

「可…可是。」鄭澤運有些猶豫，他本就不該跟車學沇這已經結了婚的人發生關係，何況對方身上有著女性器官，雖然不清楚車學沇女性器官發育的成熟度，但若是懷孕……

「我不會懷的。」像是看穿鄭澤運的想法車學沇開口說道，輕輕的撫著自己的下腹，表層甚至能感受到裡頭頂撞的力度，他輕輕一笑但在鄭澤運看來那笑容卻是有些哀切:「我懷不了孕，沒關係的。」

說著車學沇沒等鄭澤運再問些什麼，抱住對方仰著頭大幅度的擺動起腰肢，陰莖被緊緻的雌穴不斷吸附按壓，鄭澤運一瞬間失了理智，抓著對方的腰一下下的奮力向上頂把車學沇都撞出難耐的呻吟，最後深深埋在對方身體裡射出精液。

「啊…啊……」溫熱的液體噴灑在身體深處打在敏感的宮頸口上，車學沇下腹痠脹陰穴裡的媚肉興奮的抽蓄，渾身顫抖的摟緊了鄭澤運，不久鄭澤運突然感受到自己射完後半軟的性器頂端被一股溫熱的液體澆灌，他抬頭有些驚訝，車學沇居然被他弄到吹水。

這時渾身有些癱軟的車學沇軟綿綿的掛在他身上，鄭澤運輕輕扶著他怕他摔下去，車學沇就轉過身用鼻尖蹭蹭他，一瞬間鄭澤運心底有種錯覺，他們是一對戀人而不是偷情的共犯。

高潮的餘韻過去，車學沇慢慢起身讓體內的性器滑出去，淫液延著肉穴溢出濕答答的沾染著蜜色的大腿，鄭澤運這時注意到車學沇前方的性器還直直的挺著，抱持著自己都發洩在對方體內了不能讓車學沇沒有好好舒服，伸手就握住那挺立的地方輕輕愛撫:「我…我幫學沇XI用出來。」

「嗯……嗯。」本來還有些要推辭的意思，但在鄭澤運認真的表情車學沇放鬆了身體享受對方的愛撫，微微喘著氣潮紅又一次爬上面頰，一直沒有得到安慰的後穴忍不住飢渴的收縮，低頭意外的發現鄭澤運剛才發洩過軟下的性器、不曉得什麼時候又硬了起來，心底感嘆道對方到底還是年輕氣盛、車學沇撐起身拉開鄭澤運的手，背過身趴在沙發上翹起臀部，手裡隨手抓過放在一旁的抱枕摟著回過頭開口:「後面也可以。」 

染上情慾略微沙啞的聲音勾的鄭澤運幾乎失去理智，像是被驅使的木偶跪坐到對方身後捉住那人的腰肢往後拉了些，手指按到還沒擴張過的後穴口，方才雌穴裡分泌的淫液大半都流到後頭來，染滿了股間和後穴入口。

鄭澤運用指尖按壓著周圍的皺摺，畢竟這裡本來不是用來接納男性的地方，但同時他也清楚括約肌好好的擴張的話是不會受傷的，鄭澤運顯得更小心翼翼，深入兩指慢慢的按摩著腸壁摸索，雖然只是紙上談兵，但他知道入口處莫約兩個指截靠近下腹的地方的前列腺、若是刺激可以讓男性有莫大的快感，隨然沒有實踐過但憑著書上看來的知識配合著車學沇身體的反應，不出多久鄭澤運便找到那個敏感點。

「哈啊…嗚，那邊……嗚嗯。」在鄭澤運按上那個位置時車學沇頓時瞪大了雙眼，整個人顫抖著，腰軟的像是要直接趴到沙發上，鄭澤運連忙又拿了一個靠枕塞到他下腹墊著，車學沇這才抱著枕頭半張臉都埋在裡面轉過頭露出半張臉:「那裡…再多一點好不好?」

抓準了位置鄭澤運次次往那個地方按壓，車學沇便隨著他的動作發出一聲聲哀嗚，微弱的聲音勾的鄭澤運心臟一顫一顫，下身更是充血的硬起，感覺到後穴口漸漸放鬆鄭澤運跪起來，扶著車學沇的大腿讓他把腰抬起來。

順著對方的動作調整著動作，車學沇趴在沙發上行程一個上半身貼著枕頭下身抬起的姿勢，他抱著身前的枕頭回過頭，帶著水光的眼睛眨了眨，抬手伸向後扯了扯鄭澤運的衣服:「進來……」

「……嗯。」聽了他的話後鄭澤運點點頭把再次充血的性器底到他身後，粗大火熱的性器慢慢探入體內，他舒著氣盡量放鬆著身體，腹腔滿滿飽脹的感覺讓車學沇發出一聲嘆息，直到完全頂入他才反射性的收緊了下穴口，正刺激了插在體內興奮的陰莖。

「嗯……」緊縮的肉穴讓鄭澤運皺了下眉，看車學沇沒有被弄疼的樣子，忍不住扶著車學沇的腰輕輕擺動腰肢。

「嗚…嗚嗯…啊…好粗……啊嗯。」車學眼瞇起眼半張臉都埋在枕頭裡，後穴裡粗壯的陰莖一下下的頂撞著，動作並不粗魯甚至意外的溫柔，一邊插著他的後穴一邊把手探到他的身前，在鄭澤運一邊幹著他一邊握住他身前的性器上下套弄時車學沇幾乎失控的叫了出來:「啊……嗚啊，澤運…哈啊，嗚嗚太…嗚不行。」

他似乎沒有受過這樣的愛撫，頓時腦袋暈呼呼的渾身顫抖，不只是身體上感受到莫大的快感，連心裡都流著一股暖意不自覺失神的低吟:「嗚嗚…不行…啊嗯，老…老公。」

「……不舒服嗎學沇?」鄭澤運彎下腰一手摟住車學沇的腰附在他耳邊輕聲詢問，即便心裡對車學沇那聲老公有些芥蒂。

「嗚嗚…不是，哈嗯…好舒服嗚……還要。」搖搖頭車學沇努力的抬起腰配合著對方，一邊捉住鄭澤運撈在他腰上的手向上拉，低下頭像隻貓似的蹭著那雙大掌。

得到認可鄭澤運更賣力的弄著方才讓車學沇舒服到尖叫的位置，性器頂端頻頻磨蹭過前列腺，隨著抽插陰莖下方的陰囊甚至拍打在前方的雌穴，兩邊肉穴和前端同時被刺激著讓車學沇不斷抽氣，方才高潮過的雌穴又顫顫的儒動流出淫液，鄭澤運注意到身下人的變化、套弄對方性器的雙手在撫弄間不時滑過陰部，探入手指跟著腰部擺動的頻率抽插著對方的雌穴。

「啊!嗯啊……嗚，一起不行…兩邊一起不可以…嗚啊。」

不顧車學沇的叫喊，鄭澤運找著了竅門，憑著他研究生物繁衍交配時看的大量資料一一付諸，找尋著車學沇身上所有的性感帶，揉捏對方的乳肉磨蹭下身陰部，大腿內側細嫩的皮膚，甚至是柔軟的耳垂，或者在對方極其敏感時在他耳邊吐著氣。

多方的刺激讓車學沇邊被幹著邊流著淚，只有他自己知道一半是生理的快感導致、另一半則是因為無微不至的愛撫給了他心靈上的滿足。

「嗚…不行，要不行了……啊嗯。」車學沇瞇著眼隨著身後頂撞的頻率一晃一晃的，前方腫脹的陰莖釋放在鄭澤運手中，高潮時緊縮的後穴讓鄭澤運也忍不住在他體內留下第二次的標記。

承受著灌入體內的精液，直到一股股打在腸壁上的液體全部射完車學沇才無力的癱下腰，軟下的性器滑出體內他的下身淫亂不堪全是黏稠的白液，鄭澤運卻一點也不嫌棄，彎下腰來在他的背脊落下點點的親吻:「嗚……啊嗯。」

對於被小心翼翼的愛戴，捧在手掌心呵護的感覺車學沇實在太陌生，這種感覺美好的讓他不想結束，好想一直被這樣抱著，一直被這樣需要，好想好想被人一直這樣疼愛。

他吸著鼻子，挪動著疲憊的身軀轉過身來仰躺在沙發上，捨不得鄭澤運離開便又張開腿用濕露露還流著男人精液的雌穴卑微的挽留，鄭澤運只覺得車學沇似乎有些傷心，卻猜不透他心中的想法，那帶著傷的臉龐是多麼讓人想好好保護。

他還是順了車學沇的意，彎下腰撫著對方的臉頰輕輕的吻著他的唇，一吻再吻最後甚至捧著對方的臉頰用力的吻著，鄭澤運吻技並不純熟，說起來車學沇其實是他的初吻，雖然鄭澤運表現青澀但車學沇還是很開心，回抱住對方張開口引導著對方侵占自己的口腔，同時抬起腰磨蹭著對方剛發洩完的地方。

來來回回的吻著鄭澤運又忍不住來了感覺，在車學沇鼓勵的笑容下，身下硬挺的陰莖又一次插入溢滿淫水的雌穴，抽插間噗疵噗疵的水聲在室內迴蕩，辦隨著車學沇哼唧唧的呻吟。

鄭澤運雖然是生物系的在大四前都參加著足球校隊，因此體力還是很不錯，在車學沇的引誘下抱了對方一次又一次，在車學沇的後穴和雌穴裡來回疼愛，也沒有忽略前方的男性器官，每每一邊抽插著肉穴就一邊用手幫對方套弄，他們一路從下午一直做到夕陽西下，精疲力盡的在車學沇身體內射出最後一次精液，鄭澤運有些脫力的趴在對方身上休息。

這似乎是他人生中最瘋狂最不可思議的一個假日，像是夢一般。

然而沒過多久他的夢便醒了，車學沇晃了晃他的肩膀把他推開，挪動著身體讓疲軟的陰莖脫離被肏的張了個小口的雌穴，性器一離開穴口內便緩緩的流出一股股被內射的液體，鄭澤運看了有些不好意思，但車學沇退去了方才他們交配時那股羞勁，只是在陰莖脫離穴口時反射性的呻吟了聲。

而後拿過鄭澤運放在矮茶几上的衛生紙，稍稍擦拭著自己被射的一踏糊塗的下身，接著扶著沙發慢慢站起身，做了太多次還是有些腿軟，看人踉蹌了下鄭澤運連忙伸手扶住對方的腰，車學沇搖搖頭拉開對方的手，卻突然皺了皺眉頭，鄭澤運一看，因為體位的變換方才射在車學沇身體裡的東西延著對方大腿流了出來。

「啊那個……」正想著是不是要抱對方去浴室清理，不過鄭澤運還沒說出口車學沇就先轉過頭開口:「浴室借我一下吧。」

說完便撿起地上的衣物往浴室走去，直到聽見浴室裡嘩啦啦的水聲響起，鄭澤運才坐在沙發上真正意識到自己到底幹了什麼荒唐的事情。

他跟一個可能大他好幾歲的人交配了，一個有婚姻有丈夫的人，他現在是不是需要思考自己會不會被告。

車學沇出來時便看見鄭澤運坐在沙發上連褲子都還沒扣好，輕輕的走到對方面前抬手摸了摸對方的頭那人才回過神抬起頭:「啊…學沇XI。」

「嗯……」

「您要…要走了嗎?」

「嗯…謝謝你澤運。」車學沇說著彎下腰和方才充滿情慾的親吻不一樣，輕輕的在鄭澤運臉頰上落下一吻，卻沒想到在離開前被鄭澤運捉住手腕。

「學沇XI的傷……我可以幫你包紮。」看著車學沇臉上的擦傷和身體上的瘀清鄭澤運有些著急的說道，但其實更大一部分是想留下車學沇，對方走了又能去哪，只是回到對面那個遭受暴力的房子。

「我自己會上藥的，謝謝你澤運。」用另一手按住鄭澤運的手車學沇把手抽離對方的箝制，笑了笑轉身走向鄭澤運家的大門。

來的時後不請自來，走的時候不讓挽留。

「等等!學沇XI!如果…要找我，我都在這裡。」在車學沇關上門前鄭澤運著急的從沙發上站起身，甚至笨拙的因為褲子沒拉好差點被褲腿拌倒。

車學沇沒有回答他，但應該是聽見了，在關上門前回頭對他露出一個笑容，而鄭澤運看著那個笑，失神的直到大門關上才往後倒回一片凌亂的沙發上。

※

其實鄭澤運本來以為他不會再和車學沇見面，但沒想到在那之後車學沇三天兩頭就跑來他這裡，有時身上帶著傷有時候沒有，但大多的時間似乎都是他被家暴後才跑來的，有一次甚至是在下著雨的大半夜，鄭澤運還窩在電腦前趕著他的論文，他已經瀕臨遲交，因為車學沇的事情讓他幾乎無法好好觀察貓和找資料。

而在這下著雨的半夜沒想到他的門鈴又響了，一開始因為雨聲吵雜他還以為是幻聽，但想著想著還是決定去客廳看看，雖然並沒有再聽見鈴聲，但還是靠近大門透過門上的貓眼查看，這一看便讓他驚訝的瞪大眼。

鄭澤運連忙打開大門，便看見門外走廊邊蜷縮著一個身影，那人在聽到門打開時緩緩的抬起頭，車學沇衣衫不整得身上似乎還是睡衣，不過扣子被扯掉了好幾個，看他的模樣鄭澤運不用猜就能知道他又被丈夫毆打，而且這次似乎更嚴重，甚至他的額角還流著血，淺藍色的睡衣上也沾著斑斑血跡。

車學沇抬頭看著他瑟瑟發抖，不知道是害怕還是凍的，他和車學沇的家雖然在隔壁，但也是要經過室外，車學沇甚至連鞋也沒穿就著樣淋著雨過來，全身濕答答的隻落水的貓兒。

他想也沒想拉起車學沇扶著他走進家裡，而拉過他的手時才發現車學沇衣服上大半的血是來自於他手掌上被玻璃劃破的傷痕，把人帶到沙發上坐好鄭澤運翻出一醫藥箱，就算沒讀過醫好歹上過解剖課，勉勉強強能把玻璃碎片挑出來。

清理好對方身上的傷口，鄭澤運把人抱到浴室脫下車學沇沾著血跡的睡衣，讓他坐在小椅子上、用熱水沾濕毛巾擰乾幫對方擦拭身體，最後又把那從剛剛到現在都不發一語的人抱出浴室來到臥室放到床上，拿了自己的衣服套到車學沇身上，又拉過床上的被子披上對方的肩後，才拿來吹風機開始吹乾車學沇的頭髮。

徐徐的暖風讓車學沇瞇了瞇眼，輕輕的蹭到身旁的人身上，讓寬大的手掌在自己髮絲間穿梭，直到吹乾頭髮後鄭澤運放下吹風機，看著靠在自己胸口的人緩緩抬起手，輕輕的把人攬到自己懷裡，順著鄭澤運的動作車學沇整個人埋到他的胸口，窩在他懷裡雙手緊緊環住自己的腰。

其實他們不是每次見面都做愛，車學沇也時常會像這樣，一開門也不等他請就像隻討拍的貓兒自己走進屋子，接著往他懷裡鑽然後就窩著不動了，而鄭澤運也只好配合著他輕輕的順著他的頭髮安撫，但他今天終於忍不住開口:「學沇XI……離開他吧。」

他的話的確讓懷裡像是睡著的人有了反應，但是鄭澤運卻沒有得到回答，他只好繼續說著:「你不能一直這樣下去……你丈夫他這樣根本就…」

「我知道…我知道他跟本不愛我。」埋在他懷裡的人睜開眼睛，稍稍的退後了些坐在他雙腿間低著頭淡淡的開口，承認了他一直知道卻不想相信的事實:「我知道一開始…他不過只是圖個新鮮。」

他出生的時後就被遺棄了，因為他是畸形的胎兒，接著因為他的身體他害怕與人接觸，是在自從在孤兒院時被大幾歲的幾個小男孩，在廁所硬脫褲子說他怎麼和他們都長得不一樣之後。

再長大一些，車學沇知道自己和所有人都不一樣，他是噁心的怪物，他自卑、即使外表上看不出來，身分證上他依然是個男人，但總害怕和人太熟悉，他害怕那些人發現自己的秘密。

他渴望愛情，卻也始終得不到，他曾嘗試向對他表白的女孩子表示了自己身體的狀況，最後女孩沒能接受他，但還好對方答應幫他保密，他並沒有受到其他傷害，現在是同性結婚也不奇怪的時代，他嘗試和同性戀者交往，但對方接受不了他身上的女性器官。

每一次失敗的戀情他就會逃到一個新的地方，直到他心情不好在酒吧喝了半醉遇上了他現在的丈夫，車學沇其實不大記得他們第一次上床的情形，在酒店的床上醒來後正好撞見對方從浴室出來。

男人坐到床邊根他說昨天他進去自己身體時他流了血，車學沇當時只覺得身體還有些不舒服，第一次和人歡愛難免也有些害羞，他低頭拉了拉被子說因為自己是第一次。

或許男人都有些處女情結，他現在的丈夫詢問他要不要和他交往，從沒被人接受過的車學沇就傻傻的被虛假的愛沖昏腦袋，但他現在回想起，他似乎不過是丈夫當時和人茶餘飯後的話題，一個雙性人戀人，多麼稀奇的東西。

是的、東西。

『他曾經問過我、我會不會懷孕，我不知道但我怕他會因為怕我懷孕麻煩，就騙他不會，因為他喜歡直接來，但是交往沒多久我覺得很奇怪，我自己驗了孕，沒想到真懷上，我怕他不要我，一直不敢說，但還是被他發現了，可是沒想到他居然說要跟我結婚，我太開心了…真的。』

『我們沒有辦婚禮只是去登記，他讓我辭了工作住進他的公寓裡，那是我第一次有家的感覺。』

車學沇說著臉上瞬間閃過幸福的笑容，但僅僅只是那麼一瞬間。

『但是…登記完沒多久我很快流產了，醫生說我不適合懷孕，子宮發育的不健全有些像是十歲多少女的身體，骨盆骨骼還是接近男性，懷孕負擔會很大，而且再流掉的機率也很高，但是他很想要孩子。』

『我不想失去他，如果可以我還是願意給他生，好不容意我又懷上了，但依然沒有足月就流產，他很生氣、覺得我是故意的，之後慢慢的、他的事業上似乎也不大順遂，脾氣漸漸就不好了起來，其實也還好、我到底還是男人也沒有那麼不經打，但是不久前我知道了，他會出去找女人，他其實…還是喜歡女生的。』

車學沇靠著他的肩膀和他說了很多很多，像是自言自語的說著自己的故事，鄭澤運一直沒有打斷他，只是一直輕輕摟著對方的腰，直到車學沇不再說話才開口:「為什麼不離開?」

「……因為…他是唯一還會騙我說愛我的人。」

鄭澤運一聽心臟抽了下，在他回過神的時候已經捉著對方的雙臂把人轉向正對著自己，因為緊張的情緒鄭澤運白皙的臉蛋脹的通紅，有些結結巴巴的開口:「我…我愛你!我愛你學沇XI。」

車學沇聽了、呆滯了一陣，最後勾起了嘴角回答他。

「謝謝。」

鄭澤運不曉得那句謝謝，究竟代表著什麼。

※

距離那個大雨的夜晚已經過去了兩個多星期，車學沇再也沒有來找他，鄭澤運因為太在意，心神不寧的，幾乎天天守在窗前看著對面，期盼能看到對方的身影也好，但就連個影子也沒見著，甚至聽不見聲音。

他的畢業論文也可以說徹底泡湯，是直到他的教授打電話來催鄭澤運才發覺自己因為車學沇的事情壓根忘了自己的論文，眼看著他要面對的就是延畢，鄭澤運只覺得人生一片黑暗。

畢不了業喜歡的人一夜消失，自己甚至一點線索也沒有，他現在唯一剩下的就只有電腦影像裡以前偷拍車學沇的視頻，想著想著鄭澤運拿過電腦，打開了那個存放錄像的資料夾，看著視頻想起了車學沇靠在他身上說的故事，最後默默的把那些車學沇在家中和他丈夫交配的視頻全部刪了，最後他沒能刪除的只有那些車學沇獨自靜靜的坐在沙發上喝咖啡，或者在客廳坐瑜珈的視頻。

看著看著鄭澤運漸漸又被畫面裡的人勾的失了神，像是那天一樣，他坐到沙發上嘆了口氣閉上眼睛把手伸到自己褲頭裡，不過才正握上那半勃發的地方時門鈴不識相的響了起來。

想著自己好像叫了一星期的固定外賣，時間早了些不過也差不了多少，嘆了口氣鄭澤運起身走到門口打開門，一開門卻硬聲愣在原地。

外頭的人他再熟悉不過，正是失蹤了兩個多星期的車學沇，臉上如同他們第一次見面時掛著彩，不過他這次臉上卻帶著一絲生氣的光彩，鄭澤運看著對方勾起嘴角開口道:「吶、我離婚了沒地方去，能請我吃泡麵嗎?」

END


End file.
